


合乎阴阳

by bzt83011



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzt83011/pseuds/bzt83011





	1. Chapter 1

刘昊然毫无章法地舔弄噬咬着吴磊的脖颈胸口，挺拔的鼻梁蹭在汗津津的皮肉上，鼻尖喷洒的热气逗得吴磊发痒忍不住哈哈大笑，却也非常诚实地吸着气把他的腰夹得更紧，用臀部去蹭他把牛仔裤顶出火热形状的胯部，希望男朋友能快点把裤子脱下来填满安慰他湿哒哒的身体。  
刘昊然埋首在他凉冰冰的胸间，最近这只发情期比人的一生都要长的妖怪又发情了，喝多了还跳上台跳钢管舞，钢管都他妈得要被掰弯了。他愤愤地把人从混乱的舞台和众人尖叫欢呼中拽下来，直接按进了厕所的小隔间里，他俩压抑已久的欲望在酒精这点燃的导火索下导致了几百吨的TNT同时爆炸，一朵一朵爆炸云。  
吴磊平坦的胸部都有了点幼女似的柔软起伏，让人看得背德感和施虐欲不断烧灼大脑。刘昊然兴奋地露出犬牙摩擦着小小的通红的乳粒，像是要把这光滑的乳肉撕咬下来吞进肚子里，吴磊又疼又爽，抽着气把胸膛往他嘴里送。  
喝醉了的小美人胆大妄为，暴躁地扯开银片超短裙下的丁字裤，艰难地把那块薄得可怜也湿得可怜的布料从他肉乎乎的大腿和刘昊然精健的腰之间脱下，晃晃悠悠地从膝盖滑到小腿上。  
他搂紧刘昊然在他身上煽风点火的脑袋，拉扯腿筋抬着脚尖一踢，一把捞起皱巴巴湿哒哒的丁字裤扣在了刘昊然被他揉得乱糟糟的脑袋上。  
刘昊然抬起眼睛看他的瞬间，尖尖的柴犬耳朵一下子顶着蕾丝花边立了起来，像极了捕猎前的独狼，扯下丁字裤看了两眼揣进兜里，。  
吴磊眯起水淋淋的眼睛，这下刘昊然身上就全是自己的味道了，而且即将被牢牢的留下自己的印记，他拖长了软绵绵的声音评价道：“你好傻啊——”  
“我好傻？”刘昊然托着他结实弹软的屁股向上抬了抬，在他被前列腺液和精液弄得乱七八糟的小腹上留了一排牙印，修长的手指随意摸了一把更加兴奋得往自己脸上戳的阴茎，露出邪气又凶狠的笑，“我待会儿就把你玩得更傻。”  
吴磊跪在铺着外套的马桶盖上，细密急切的亲吻从他的后颈顺着脊椎一路绵延向下，在尾椎上重重地辗转停留，没有力气的双腿瞬间软了下去，被刘昊然的胳膊环着小腹提起来才没丢人地滑到脏兮兮的地上。  
吴磊回头瞪他，眼窝薄薄的肌肤绯红一片，声音没有一点威慑力：“你要干嘛！”  
刘昊然笑，认真且邪气：“玩你呀。”  
吴磊的屁股被拍打揉搓着反复玩弄，浮出浅浅的红色，勾住他小腹的胳膊是不是撸动一下得不到纾解的阴茎，反而把他撩拨得更加意识昏沉脑海里只剩做爱在盘旋膨胀，不自觉地晃着腰要求刘昊然快一点进入正题。  
他等来的是火热的唇舌覆上濡湿粉嫩的后穴，湿润柔韧的触感让他一瞬间大脑烧焦断档身体紧绷，直到粗粝的舌面用力地从会阴舔舐上后穴，鼻尖沉重的吐息顶蹭在柔嫩的皮肉上，过于激烈的酥麻感让他过电似地浑身发软发麻，他可怜兮兮地咬着泛起痒意的手指呢喃着：“不、不对……你不可以，不，啊——！”  
刘昊然的手指蹭了蹭他一张一翕的穴口，两根手指撑开紧致的穴口后几乎没有受到任何阻力就被贪婪地吞了进去。吴磊闷哼一声，这根本不足够填满他的欲求，他需要的是更粗大更有力更滚烫能熨帖得他脚尖蜷缩的性器，想要伸手抚慰自己迫切需要释放的阴茎，被刘昊然单手拍开，声音温柔得让吴磊直觉物极必反：“说好的，我要把你玩到傻。”  
下一秒，刘昊然的整根舌头都刺戳进了被手指拉开的小小穴口，手指在往体内深处钻，舌头在细致霸道地舔舐着每一寸光滑湿软的内壁，用力地撩拨抽插让吴磊莫名其妙有一种被怪物侵犯的错觉，而他的身体却热烈地迎合渴求着被彻底贯穿。虽然刘昊然确实是头怪物，但他现在只能浑身瘫软地趴在马桶水箱上发出不知所措的闷闷哭泣声，两腿颤颤地被诡异地侵犯着还凝聚不起一丁点抵抗的意识，尖锐的牙齿偶尔轻轻啮咬过瑟缩的穴口就能让这个几分钟前还张牙舞爪的妖精哽咽颤抖。  
“昊然，昊然——”吴磊哭着喊刘昊然的名字，异样的快感让他觉得自己要融化成一摊软泥，示弱撒娇永远是他的杀手锏，“不要、不要玩了好不好?”  
刘昊然从善如流地放开被玩得哽咽的吴磊，仔细打量着小小的穴口，这里被舔弄得艳红热情让人食指大动，他似乎遗憾地又伸手揉按这欲求不满的地方，半真半假地抱怨：“宝宝你的敏感点好深，否则我能把你舔到射。”  
吴磊的脑海里突然闯入，刘昊然滚烫粗糙的舌头真的舔到自己敏感点，在那打薄薄的皮肉打转按压的奇怪场景，他受不了这样过于色情的画面，啜泣一声软下腰抽搐着，挺立已久的阴茎直直贴上小腹射了出来。  
刘昊然慢条斯理按压着即将被自己顶出形状的结实小腹把精液推开，温柔地咬着吴磊红到滴血的的耳垂，小家伙双目无神地飘荡在高潮后的余韵里，能因为一点抚摸而兴奋不已，“我言出必行，对吧？”


	2. Chapter 2

“你什么时候回来啊？”  
不知道为什么，小兔子精全身都充盈起润泽的绯红色，连骨骼关节都泛粉，就差摆盘上桌淋上一圈草莓汁。吴磊对着水晶片另一头的刘昊然眨眼睛，眨巴眨巴着似乎就能滴出江河湖海万古愁。  
刘昊然看向舷窗外的漆黑夜空，几线金色灯火疏散地横着：“不知道飞到哪儿了，估计还有一个小时吧。”  
吴磊趴在床上捧着脸叹气，脚丫子在脑袋后一晃一晃的，就像电影里的洛丽塔：“可是我都想你了。”  
吴磊一说这话，刘昊然就知道小家伙又发情了。他下意识环视四周确认所有乘客都在呼呼大睡，但还是不放心，把水晶片揣进怀里蹿进了卫生间。  
他坐在马桶盖上，再看plus版本的水晶片时，吴磊大笑着盘腿坐起身，白花花的胴体镀上一层暖橙色的光晕，像是奶加得过多溢出杯子的草莓拿铁。  
刘昊然舔了舔莫名干燥的嘴唇：“我也想你。诶，你没在家里？”  
“我也才刚回来。前几天兔类障碍赛比赛，家里没有兔子在国内，只能让我去。”吴磊说着说着就委屈起来了，安哥拉长毛兔要想正常比赛，首先就要把自己的拖把毛给剪了，他不自觉地噘嘴撒娇，“我都好久没给自己剪过毛了，还差点划伤，我都以为要见不到你了。”  
刘昊然盯着他红艳艳的嘴唇，眼神飘忽，心神宁静，这样的事情经历得多了，不能吴磊随便一撩他就兴奋地跟着发情：“伤到哪里了？快让我看看。”  
吴磊哼哼唧唧不情不愿地把水晶片变大，好让自己整个人出现在刘昊然眼前，修长白皙的脖颈、能盛上一池春宵露浓的锁骨、绵软微隆的胸膛，刘昊然忍不住咽了咽口水，猎犬本能的捕猎性让他觉得胃里的饕餮又饿了，就像他第一次见到吴磊的时候一样饿。  
吴磊的胸部以前也是平平板板紧紧贴着胸骨的单薄一张纸，现在不知道是不是因为摸摸揉揉亲吻咬蹭多了，从前一马平川的地方都成了丰软可贴合手掌空隙的温柔乡。胸部隆起的弧度微微不甚明显，容易让人负罪而兴奋地想起刚刚发育的花骨朵似的幼女——虽然吴磊变成女孩子后胸部仍然是这样的大小，侵略性的美貌与身高却一点都不幼——如同卡拉瓦乔画笔下的弹琴者，介于少男少女之间令人目眩神迷心驰神往的美。  
他的乳粒和乳晕都不大，无论刘昊然的犬牙磨着那小小一点如何打转磋磨，都只是精致的一点，浅浅淡淡的颜色晕开一圈缱绻温柔。  
他的左胸上横贯了一道不长不短的划伤，这一点小伤甚至都不会流血留疤，只是伤在皮肉之上，仿佛下一刻就会涌出一线饱满甘甜的草莓汁。  
刘昊然看着因受伤而充血挺立的乳粒，脑子里轰鸣着飞机的引擎声，声音干涩得很：“疼吗？”  
吴磊气呼呼地哼了一声，不知道是水晶片在抖，还是胸脯在颤，白花花得像是竹竿子搅起一捧棉花糖：“你说呢？”  
刘昊然觉得自己也快被逼着发情了，这样的男朋友实在令人顶不住：“亲亲就不疼了。”  
吴磊又笑，胸脯紧贴上水晶片，似乎真的要透过这一片阻碍送进刘昊然嘴里，小小的乳粒被压得变形，更红了，艳艳的一点烧得人口干舌燥胯下胀痛。  
刘昊然又忍不住舔嘴唇，就这么一会儿，他已经热得面红耳赤水分蒸发得嘴唇起皮，他又饿又渴，理智告诉他水晶片目前为止没办法传导触觉，可情欲告诉他：呸！先爽再说！  
于是他伸出舌尖勾点了一下那可怜的乳粒，水晶凉冰冰的触感让他恨不能立刻钻过去把吴磊按在床上，肆意舔咬那一点柔韧温热的肉粒。  
吴磊闷哼一声，官能过度发达的发情期小兔子只要看到刘昊然的舌尖就能自动在脑海里补上被舔舐的感觉，粗糙湿热的舌面会绕着他划破的那一点打转，把小小的肉粒抵进乳晕里又勾缠进口中，然后……  
他看见刘昊然湿红的舌头缓慢而用力地舔舐着那一线血痕，好像要穿破他的皮肉去吃他的心脏，又疼又痒又爽的感觉在脑子里噼里啪啦地响了起来。  
他看到刘昊然的唇舌想要隔着水晶包裹住自己已经汗湿的乳肉，想起来以前无数次刘昊然地舌头舔着他的乳晕打转，含着他的乳粒在牙尖啮咬吮吸，把白皙的胸脯都弄得湿漉漉红彤彤，几乎要破一层皮。这样被性别倒错当做女孩子一样玩弄的感觉，还是作为男人的时候更爽一点。  
刘昊然听到吴磊嘶嘶抽着气，好像真的被他弄得受不了要哭，顿时感觉自己这飞机不得不打，还颇为遗憾地咂咂嘴，隔阂的水晶怎么能比得上兔子精的活色生香白皙香浓？  
“宝宝，我再舔舔你，你会不会射出来？”  
吴磊听到刘昊然低笑的哑声只能闷着气哼，浴室传来滴地一声，他脸蛋红扑扑眼角红艳艳地觑着显然同样煎熬的刘昊然笑：“浴缸放好水了，我去洗澡。半个小时之后，机场旁边洲际酒店2020，我给你接风洗尘，好不好？”


End file.
